


You, and Only You

by VaporwaveScribe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Female Reader, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Ninja Reader, Ninja Training, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Reader is dfab, Reader-Insert, Request from Quizilla, Slight Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura, poem format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporwaveScribe/pseuds/VaporwaveScribe
Summary: You and Naruto are putting in some extra training as per your respective teachers.But you can`t seem to focus.Why does Naruto only have eyes for Sakura?Can`t he see you as more than just his best friend?
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Kudos: 27





	You, and Only You

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a reader from the by-gone days of Quizilla.  
> If you`re still out there, this is dedicated to you! :D
> 
> Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto (the property) are copyrighted to their respective owners.

A bright day with  
Not a cloud in the  
Sky.  
Peaceful as it was,  
Two figures in a  
Clearing fought to  
Win.

Sensei had told you it  
Was only practice, but  
It only felt like a dual-  
Edged sword to your  
Gut.

You both needed the  
Extra sparring, sure.  
But...how could you  
Fight your best friend?

Matching strike for strike  
Blow for blow  
Neither of you could  
Conquer the other.  
No one was getting  
Anywhere.

What was the point?  
This whole exercise was  
As useless as your efforts  
For his attention.  
As you couldn`t dominate in battle,  
You couldn`t dominate your  
Emotions.

All he ever looked at was  
Her.  
Why couldn`t he see you?

So, why bother?

"What`s wrong, ___?"  
"What do you care?"  
"We`re best friends!"  
"And so we`ll always be, right?"  
Silence.  
"That`s what I thought."

Then you lost your rhythm.  
He pinned you.  
You were lost in his eyes.

"You`re not smiling, ___.  
Please tell me what`s wrong."

Why bother?

"Why won`t you tell me?"

She`s his goal. Not you.  
Never you.

"Please!"

Your eyes bubbled with tears.  
His eyes softened and he touched  
Your cheek.  
Why was he touching you?

He kissed you.

You, not her. YOU.

He grinned at you and you  
Understood.  
He wanted to spar with YOU.  
Just YOU.

"I thought you liked Haruno Sakura."  
"I did."  
"Then why - ?"  
"You`re my best friend. No,  
You mean more than that."

He embraced you.  
YOU.

"___...I love you."

Your soul flew like the  
Birds. He was the sky you  
Flew in. You were his bird.

"Naruto...I love you too!"

Tears rushed from your  
Eyes. Your heart was  
On fire as he gathered  
You in his arms.

"Don`t you believe me?  
Want me to show you?"

He teased you. He never  
Changed...

You blushed and smiled.

Both of you vanished into  
The forest, soon to make  
You his.

You. And only you.


End file.
